


Some Overwatch Shorts

by generalsticky



Category: overwatch
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Multi, Short Stories, Swearing, Violence, bits of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsticky/pseuds/generalsticky
Summary: A bunch of short stories featuring Junkrat, Roadhog, and my original character, Slimeball! Kind of a companion piece to Over Her Head, but not really canon to it.





	1. Junkrat x Slimeball Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> First two chapters are definitely inspired by Steven Universe, and a bunch of Gemwatch AU stuff I've seen on Tumblr. Not sure what gems any of them would have other than Slimeball, who would be either a purple jasper or a light plum pearl.

“Look, I’ve never done this before. What if I screw up? Then we’ll all be dead.”

“C’mon, hurry, just go with it. Better to risk it than just give up! It ain’t that hard!”

Junkrat grabbed her hand and spun her around quickly. His dancing was erratic, fast, and without any sense of logic to it. Slimeball let him take the lead, and her mix of thrashing about with tap dancing somehow worked well with his. A bright light surrounded the two, and then there was one.

It was nine feet tall, with four arms, all but one were mechanical, along with both of its prosthetic legs. A sharp-toothed grin lined with purple lipstick seemed to be a permanent feature below the pointed upwards nose. The eyes were a wild green, darting around the room where the two had been held captive, looking at everything but also nothing in particular. It had long hair, striped with yellow and red streaks, that stuck out in all directions. The outfit consisted of a ripped purple crop-top over a yellow tank-top, with long, green pants and a large harness over the tops. All of the clothing was full of holes as if acid had been spilled on them.

It giggled, looking down at itself. “Wow, can’t believe it! This is what it’s like, eh? What, I’m some kinda Junkball now?” The voice was feminine with a heavy Australian accent. It broke out into a fit of laughter, holding onto it’s sides with two arms, while the other two covered the mouth. “That’s right, Junkball! Perfect, you marvelous genius, you. Oh, thank you, Junkball, for coming up with such a lovely name!”

Junkball continued laughing for a few minutes, before it’s mind snapped back to it’s original goal. “Oh, Roadhog! Yeah, gotta find him! And away I go!” It ran quickly, orange slime pouring out of it’s legs. The bounty hunters, the ones that had separated Roadhog from them, were not prepared.

“Nice of me to drop in, huh? Bet you folks were getting bored, not dying and all. Well, I’m here to deliver!” The left arm shot several balls towards the target enemies, exploding into a corrosive goo upon impact. “That’s beautiful, oh, how I love this!”

Guns were fired, yet the bullets were blocked by the mechanical arms. Three of the hunters fused, becoming almost twelve feet tall, at which point they were set upon by a series of heavy metal punches from Junkball. The bounty didn’t stand a chance against the more stable fusion, and quickly collapsed.

“Right, that’s taken care of, now to find the dear ol’ hog!” Junkball ran down the hallway, looking in every room with a quick glance, before skidding to a halt in front of someone.

“Roadie, there you are! How’d you get outta your cell? Been looking all over for you!” Junkball leaned down and gave their companion a quick hug.

“Wasn’t hard. Guards were weak, so was the door.” He pointed to the left behind him, where a thin metal door lay, with a large hole smashed through where the handle should have been. Roadhog let out a deep laugh. “You two had a harder time, it seems.”

Junkball looked confused, before grabbing its head with all its hands. “Why didn’t we do that? Ugh!” A frustrated screech was sounded, before the fusion popped apart, sending Junkrat and Slimeball to different sides of Roadhog.

“So this was all for nothing? I mean, yeah, it was fun, but Roadhog could’ve handled this by himself! He was perfectly fine, Jamison!” Truthfully, Slimeball was more disappointed that they hadn’t actually saved the day than anything else.

“Sure, he was, but what really matters is how great a team we are! Now imagine if all three of us fused, sort of a SlimeRoadJunk thing, maybe, or BallRatHog. Now, that would be unstoppable!”

Slimeball sighed heavily, and flopped backwards onto the floor. “No more fusing, dude. At least, not today.”


	2. Roadhog x Slimeball Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write a fusion of Junkrat and Slimeball without also writing one with Roadhog.

“So, Junkrat was lying when he said you two fuse all the time?” Finley was curled up on a couch next to Roadhog, the two just relaxing after a stressful day.

“Yeah.”

“Explains why there’s not any pictures of it then. I’m kinda disappointed, to be honest. You two as one really giant dude, now that would’ve been the best.” She sighed wistfully, imagining a perfect combination of the Junker duo.

“What do you want?” Roadhog knew her well enough to tell she had interrupted his reading for a reason, and it clearly wasn’t just to talk about fusion. “You want to fuse?”

Slimeball blushed, hiding her face in her hands, and nodded. “Sure, I wanna know what it’d be like. Jamison and I made some dramatic weirdo that thinks they’re funnier than they really are. That was probably to be expected, but even now, I don’t know enough about you to make any sort of guess about what we would be like.” She would have continued on, mentioning a few ideas she had of the appearance and personality of the potential fusion, but she was silenced when Roadhog put his hand over her mouth.

“Shut up and I’ll do it.”

Slimeball nodded, her eyes wide as she stood up. She couldn’t identify his dancing style, although there was the slight suspicion that Junkrat wasn’t talking shit when he said Roadhog was secretly from New Zealand. Finley tapped her heart out, actually looking forward to the fusion, and when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, the light enveloped her and Mako.

“Thought I’d be bigger.” A voice, deep and with a strong New York accent, rumbled. The fusion was eleven feet tall, and just slightly less wide than Roadhog. Its face was obscured, a black and purple mask looked like it had been poured over the features, nearly dripping from the chin, the four eyes only slightly visible behind dark lenses. The only visible features on the head was the undercut, with a brown shaved part, and a long gray side hanging over the left of its head.

The body had four arms, two branching off from the elbow. A short motorcycle jacket with the sleeves cut off was unzipped almost to the end, exposing a black, padded bra. Ripped brown jeans started below the tattoo, which looked more like a canvas splashed with paint. Underneath the jeans was a pair of purple leggings. The boots looked almost piratical, if not for the steel hooks going up the back of them.

“Holey dooley, who is this lovely creature?” A voice cut through their thoughts. “Lemme guess, ‘Roadball’? No, no wait, ‘Slimehog!’ How’s that for ya?”

The fusion, Slimehog, sighed deeply. “Whatever, Jamison. I don’t have time for your games. I have to do something to make the most of this. You think I’ll get to be around often?” Stomping towards the door, they pushed Junkrat out of the way.

“Hey, I got something that’ll make the most of your time, and I guarantee you’ll love it!”

At that, the fusion spun around on its heels, picking Junkrat up around his waist and holding him near its face. “If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about, I’ll snap you in half.” The frustration and anger in its voice showed Slimehog was serious.

“Nah, well, maybe later. Anyways, saw a gang skulking around one of our treasure troves, thought you might wanna go show them who they’re messing with!” Junkrat giggled nervously, wriggling around in its grasp.

The hand loosened, and Junkrat was safely placed on the ground. “Sure, got no other plans. I bet I can take out more without weapons than you can with your bombs.”

“Oh, you’re on! That must be the Slimeball side of ya talking, Roadhog never wants to make bets with me anymore!” Junkrat instantly forgot the previous manhandling, and was focused solely on winning.

The fusion carried Junkrat along as he navigated their way. As soon as he was put on the ground, the contest began.

Slimehog had strength on their side, along with an analytical brain thinking two steps ahead of the gang members. Junkrat, however, had speed and unpredictability. They fought for hours, destroying rocks and old buildings when they ran out of enemies. As the sun went down, Slimehog stopped and picked Junkrat up gently.

“Look, Finley is bringing me down, so I think we’re evenly matched. Plus, this is getting boring.”

“I guess it is. Still, what a day! Those fellas will think twice before messing with us again, huh?” As Slimeball walked away, carrying him on its shoulder, he felt a bit more bold. “So, have you thought some more about maybe giving me give ya a go?”

Junkrat walked the rest of the way to their hideout.


	3. They Find a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very creative title, but it's accurate.

“Now, here’s where all the magic happens! The giant trash piles right outside of town, my home away from home!” Junkrat motioned out towards the scrapyard in front of him and Slimeball. It looked to go on for miles, and was made up of more than just crushed cars, barrels, and rusted metal. It seemed to encompass almost every kind of garbage available.

“Wow… that sure is… it’s a dump, Junkrat. What do you expect me to say?” Slimeball wasn’t all that impressed. When she was told Junkrat had a special place where he found inspiration, she was expecting something strange and unusual, but a landfill was a bit of a let down for her. She regretting not taking Roadhog’s comment about it being a dump literally.

“Just c’mon, you’ll find something nice, promise! I never leave empty-handed!” Still, Junkrat did seem excited to show the place to her, and she was a bit curious about what kind of stuff might be down there. She had never been that close to an actual scrapyard before.

The two walked through a rusted gate, when Junkrat stopped in his tracks. He held his arm out to the side, blocking Finley. “Hold on, I hear something. Just gotta figure out what...” He muttered.

Finley cocked her head to the side, listening carefully. Slowly, she nodded. “Yeah… there’s definitely something going on over there.” She pointed towards a bunch of overturned barrels, only a few yards away from them. They both rushed over, shoving each other to try and see what it was first. Slimeball managed to find the source of the noise and pulled it out from behind a wooden palette.

“Oh, it’s a baby.” She said, all emotion other than disappointment having left her voice. “I was kinda hoping it’d be an alien or something cool like that.”

Junkrat held out his arms, trying to take the baby from her. “Let me hold it! Finders keepers, right? We got ourselves our own little rugrat now!”

Finley clutched the baby close to her. “No, you can have it later. Right now, it’s mine.” She took a quick check to see what the baby had been born as. “Her name is Amy, just like I wanted my name to be when I was a kid.”

Junkrat retched. “Ugh, setting her up for a life of shame. Besides, I heard her first, so I found her! Got a better name for you; mine! Lil’ Jamison Fawkes the second!”

“That’s a terrible name for her. She needs something more dainty, since she’s clearly an elegant little baby.” Finley did not have any experience with babies, nor had she ever had much interest in being around one, but the idea of owning someone did appeal to her in a warped way.

“How about a compromise?” Junkrat offered. “Call her Janie?”

Finley sighed, and handed the baby over to Junkrat. Arguing between the two of them usually went on for hours, and she wasn’t in the mood for that. “Deal. You know Roadhog is not gonna be happy about this, right?” 

“Roadie loves cute things, I’m sure he won’t mind!”

When they arrived back at their base, Janie had begun to cry. At the first screech, Junkrat had passed it back to Slimeball, who tried to give her back to him. This passing back and forth continued until Roadhog came out to see what the noise was about. Normally, weird noises didn’t draw him, he was used to hearing strange things from spending time with Junkrat, but a baby crying was a new one around there.

“Gimme that.” He said, and took Janie from them. “Where did you find it?”

“I found her behind some junk at the trash dump. Her name is Janie.” Finley said proudly, although she was secretly glad to no longer be in possession of the infant.

“Hey, I heard her first, so I found her!” Junkrat interjected.

“No, first one to get it counts as the finder. All you knew was that there was a baby somewhere, I actually made the discovery of her.”

“You don’t even like the little ankle-biter! You hate kids!”

“I don’t hate them, I just don’t wanna ever give birth. There’s a big difference between - “

“Shut up!” Roadhog roared, causing Janie to cry even louder, but his two companions went silent. “It doesn’t matter who found her, you’re not keeping her.”

“Please, Mako, I think we’d all make great parents! I’m already emotionally attached and everything.” Finley pleaded.

“Do either of you know anything about taking care of babies?” He asked.

“No, but neither do most parents! You just gotta wing it and the kid’ll turn out fine. That’s what my folks did.” She replied.

“Winging it could end up with her dead. Do you want her to die?”

Finley shook her head, holding back tears. “Jamison, c’mon, help me out here! We can’t get rid of her, she’s ours!”

Junkrat shrugged. “I dunno, mate, Roadhog’s got a point. I mean, what do babies even eat? How do you make ‘em learn to walk? We’ve got heists to pull off, there’s no time for a baby.”

Finley sat down on the ground, dejected. She held her head in her hands, eyes closed, as she thought. “I… I guess you’re right. Someone out there probably could take way better care of her. I guess I just really wanted someone that owed their life to me or something.”

Roadhog grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. “Come on, I’ll help you find a place to leave her at.” She nodded, and the two set out to find a home for Janie.

A few hours later, a hospital found a basket with a heavily blanketed baby inside.


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of an Overwatch x OC week I took place in, although I didn't finish writing all the stories. I'll be posting the ones I did finish though. The chapter titles are the themes I chose.

Slimeball had been watching the two work for over an hour, taking occasional glances back whenever she thought they weren’t looking. She thought deeply about what she wanted to say to them, how to express it in words, but nothing came to mind.

“Don’t think I don’t see you over there!” Junkrat said in a sing-song tone, startling Finley from her thoughts. Jamison put his grenade launcher back on the workbench, and plopped down on the couch beside her. “Just admiring our good looks, or what? C’mon, spill it!”

Her face turned a deep red as she averted her eyes from him. “It’s n-nothing. Just... making sure you don’t blow yourself up. That’s all.” She answered him quickly, her shaky voice making it incredibly obvious that she was lying.

“Is something wrong?” Roadhog asked, taking a seat beside her as well. He put his arm around her shoulders, and Finley tensed up even more. “Be honest.”

Her eyes darted from side to side, not sure how to tell them what she was thinking. Finally, she just blurted it out. “I’ve never kissed anyone before! I see you two over there working away, but all I can think about is how much I’d rather have the attention on me instead.”

The two were silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

“That’s it? Mate, we’ll kiss you anytime you want!” Junkrat said between fits of giggles. Reaching for her head, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. It was quick and ended with him licking her lips before pulling away. “Roadie, your turn!”

Mako sighed before starting to remove his mask. “That was a terrible kiss, Rat.” Finleys eyes widened as she took in the facial features she had rarely seen. “I can do it better.”

His lips were soft and surprisingly gentle as they locked with Finleys. With one hand cradling the side of her head, the other held her hand. Much to her surprise, Finley opened her mouth as his tongue pressed its way inside. The kiss lasted for only a minute, but to Finley it felt like it was over in an instant.

“Damn. That was… wow. You guys gotta kiss me more often, you know?” Finley mumbled, before laying back on the couch, a large smile crossing her face.


	5. Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day of the theme week.

“I don’t get this. We’re wanted criminals, not fashion models, why would I wanna post a pic of me online?” Slimeball had never been very interested in the internet, choosing instead to keep a low profile, even long before she started doing anything even slightly illegal.

“It’s a taunt, see? We put the picture out there, cops go wild trying to find us! It’ll be a blast!” Junkrat was holding the stolen phone out in front of him, trying to think of the best possible pose. “It’d be even better if Roadhog wasn’t wherever he is.” Roadhog had left five minutes prior, to go and find a book to read. He had told Junkrat several times before he left where he was going.

“Still doesn’t seem like a good idea. Ma is probably already gonna kick my ass next time I see her for what the news has released, don’t wanna upset her too much, ya know?” Finley shook her head, holding a hand in front of her face.

“C’mon, we’ve never got a pic together! It’ll be a one time thing, honest!” Jamison pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at his companion.

Finley sighed, crossing her arms. She knew the chances of regretting her decision was high. “Alright, fine. Just one though.”

Junkrat giggled, moving closer to the girl. “Alright, pose in 5… 4… 3… 2...” With lightening speed, he kissed Finley on the cheek, taking the photo at the same time. When he turned to show her the picture, he bright red face with her mouth open in shock reflected back at Finley. “Pretty face like yours needs to be in pictures.”

Finley laughed quietly, before returning the kiss. “Okay, maybe we can take a few more photos.”


	6. Outfit Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short.

“I look great in this! You’re not getting this coat back, Slimeball!” Junkrat called to Finley. Unlike the redhead, he wore the sleeveless jacket open, straps hanging to the side.

“Only if I can keep Roadhogs mask. I feel like a badass.” Finleys voice was muffled by the large mask covering her face.

“Not happening.” Mako said, watching the two play dress-up. He was laying back on the bed, choosing to just view instead of participate.

Finley had on Junkrats shorts and harness, along with Roadhogs mask and a kneepad. Junkrat was wearing Finleys coat, and one of Makos boots. He also had lipstick scribbled on his face, from an attempt to get away from Finley putting it on him. He failed in that endeavor, and he had to admit that the color did look nice on him.

“You guys are so freaking tall, I wish you wore shirts, it’d be like a dress on me.” Finley smiled, thinking about what kind of shirts they would wear.

“We’re not the tall ones, mate, you’re just really short.” Jamison giggled, which got Finley laughing as well. Before they knew it, they had abandoned the dress-up and were just rolling around on the bed, laughing loudly.


	7. Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made really long to make up for how short the previous one was. Also, because I really liked writing it.

The circus had been running for thirty years, with performers from all around the world. None of them had been there as long as Mako Rutledge, though. The man joined in his twenties, originally as just hired help, before working his way to becoming the strong man after the previous one had an unfortunate accident.

Although he mainly kept to himself, he did somehow wind up becoming a guardian of sorts to a younger clown, Jamison Fawkes. Through the goodwill that Mako had built up with the owner of the circus, Jamison quickly became a star attraction, with his over-the-top and incredibly dangerous acts, combined with making it look like he had no idea what he was doing, more attention was on him than anyone else. That is, until she joined.

She was a new trapeze artist, but it was her work on the corde lisse that drew her fame. She was fast, she was elegant, and her bright red hair shimmered in the spotlight.

“There she is, three stories high. Not weird that I want her to fall, is it? Nah, the weird part is I kinda want to keep watching her twirling around up there.” Jamison muttered, partially to Mako and mostly to himself.

“Fall from that height would kill her. Then you’d be bored after your act like you used to be.” Mako replied. The two of them were watching from the back area, out of view of the crowd. Both would be lying if they claimed to hate her, but it was hard to find any sort of love for the one stealing their attention.

As her act finished up and the eerie music that accompanied it faded, the crowd roared with applause, and Finley bowed as she walked backstage. She wore a purple and gold leotard, with a long, translucent blue cape attached to her waist. Her head was filled with thoughts of relaxing until the next show and sleeping in her soft bed. Instead, she was grabbed from behind by a pair of large hands and lifted a foot off the ground.

“What the hell is this? Put me down, now!” She growled, kicking her legs. It was hard to keep from blushing as she realized who exactly was holding her up.

“We’re not gonna hurt ya, just calm down a bit, mate.” Jamison said through a smile, walking in front of her. “We just wanna talk, and a girl pretty as you probably doesn’t have time for guys like us, do you?

“Yeah, I’ll talk, whatever, just put me down.” Finley said. “We can go to my tent to talk, but the others will get antsy if they see you holding me hostage.”

With that, she was lowered to the ground. She popped her neck and crossed her arms, walking towards her tent. “C’mon, lets discuss this like we’re civilized.” The two men followed her closely.

Jamison scowled as he noticed that her tent was much bigger than the one he had. Finley motioned for them to sit on a pile of pillows as she lounged across from them on her bed.

“Alright. Whatever you’ve got to say to me, I wanna hear it. Let me get a bit more comfortable first, though.” Was all she said before she reached down to her knee, pushed her stocking down, and removed the false leg she had, placing it gently on the floor. This was followed by both of her arms, which she managed to remove quickly and with no difficulty.

The two men stared in shock. “I knew it, there was something off about you all along!” Jamison exclaimed. “Fake limbs, hah, bet it makes it so much easier to do your tricks in the air without worrying about getting circulation cut off.”

“Probably makes it more difficult, not like she can move them very well.” Mako replied. He was in just as much shock as Jamison, but didn’t show it as easily.

“You’re right… Mako, isn’t it? I lost my arms and lower leg back when I was still starting out, and I had to relearn everything I knew just to get back up in the air. It’s not cheating, and it’s not like you have all your limbs either, ‘Jester Jamison’. Now, tell me what you wanted to talk about enough to grab me or get out.” Finley glared.

“Ever since you showed up, no one wants to see me or Mako do our acts, they just wanna watch the girl on the string.” Jamison gestured wildly with his arms as he spoke. “I’m sick of it, something needs to be done.”

Mako nodded in agreement.

Finley pushed herself up to a sitting pose and looked the two over. Jamison in his purple and blue outfit with the bells in his hair, and Mako in the strange mask and harness he wore. The blush returned to her face. “You’re kidding, right? When either of you are out there, I can’t keep my freaking eyes off you! The crowd only likes that I’m new and that they ain’t seen anything like me before, but that’ll fade with time. A strongman and a clown, now those are mainstays.”

“You watch us?” Jamison asked in a somewhat scandalized tone.

“Of course I do, you guys are both so great, I wish we could combine our acts and work together! To tell the truth, I kinda sorta wanted to spend more time with you two, so it’s a good thing you guys found me when you did, I’ve been way too nervous to go up and talk to you. I’ve had the biggest crush on both of you, you’re both so classic but original at the same time, and you’re both so much bigger than me, I just love it.”

“Well then, I guess we could work something out, maybe figure out something to do about a threeway act.” Jamison giggled, which then turned into a loud laugh.

“Sounds good. I’m in.” Mako agreed.

“Alright, then lets get to planning.” A large smile broke across Finleys face as she leaned closer to the men.

The next day, the three approached to owner of the circus with an amazing new idea, and it was accepted. After the trio left, the owner burst out into laughter. He was going to make even more money with the new act, and he just couldn’t help but laugh at the smeared makeup covering Jamison and Finleys faces.


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the theme week prompts I finished.

At the request of Junkrat, the trio was robbing a toy store in the middle of the night. Roadhog didn’t seem to mind, piling his arms full of stuffed animals, but Slimeball was growing bored.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I grew outta this stuff when I was like fifteen. From then on, it was just science and snails.” She said, using her slime to melt through the face of a mass produced ragdoll.

“C’mon, we know you love the little plushies, I’ve seen you in piles of them!” Junkrat said, cheerfully taking apart a toy car to salvage some parts. He kept on talking, but it was mostly to himself about the various bits he was taking.

“You put those on her.” Roadhog replied. “There’s nothing that interests you here, Slimeball?”

Finley scoffed and kicked over a display. “Nothing. It all just looks useless to me, and I wouldn’t mind getting out of …” Her voice trailed off as she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Cautiously, she approached it.

Trembling, she picked the object off of the shelf and held it up to her face, reading as best as she could in the low light. “It can’t be. They stopped making these ages ago.”

“Stopped making what?” Roadhog asked, walking towards her. He had placed the stuffed animals inside of a bag and was getting a bit worried about Slimeball.

A large hand settled on her shoulder covers, and Finley turned and looked at Mako with wide eyes. In her hands was an action figure, one from a line called “Garden Gross Outs”. Inside the box was a figure of a man who seemed to be half snail, with the shell and eye stalks on display. The box promised “oozing action!” and showed a drawing of his feet secreting slime.

“Sterling Snail, one of the guys the heroes fought, he was always my favorite. I had the whole set, but he went with me everywhere. I remember one time, dad almost broke him when I accidentally left him on the floor. When she saw Sterlings arm had come off, he fixed it up, good as new. Dad used to always do cool stuff like that, Ma was always busy in the lab. They stopped making these toys when I was eight, but I held onto mine until I was twelve and he broke.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she clutched the figure tightly to her chest.

“If you want it, get it. Grab all of them, in case that one does break.” Mako said, pushing the other actions figures away from the Garden Gross Outs before shuffling through them to make sure no Sterling Snail was left behind.

On the drive back to their hideout, Slimeball tore open the packaging to the figure and held it tightly to her chest.


End file.
